cncictfandomcom-20200214-history
Halo 4
Halo 4 General Description''Wikipedia. (2018). Halo 4. 2018, de Wikipedia Sitio web: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halo_ The seventh video game installment in the ''Halo franchise, Halo 4 was released worldwide in November 2012 by Microsoft Studios for the Xbox 360 video game console. Halo 4 is a first-person shooter video game developed by 343 Industries. Halo 4's story follows a cybernetically enhanced human supersoldier, Master Chief, and his artificial intelligence construct Cortana, as they encounter The Covenant, The Prometheans '''and The Forerunners'. The game introduces a bunch of new weapons, enemies, and game modes.Rosenberg, Adam (November 7, 2012). "Halo 4 Promethean Guide -- Enemies, New Weapons, And What It Takes To Win". G4. G4 Media. Archived from the original on February 22, 2013. Retrieved November 11, 2012. 'Development Process' Existing characters were completely redesigned and all cutscenes in the game were made using motion capture. Using motion capture and delving deeper into the relationship between the two protagonists, '''Master Chief' and Cortana, helped achieve one of their main goals: to make the game and the characters more human-like. Developing started in 2009 and went well into 2012. THe 343 team decided to explore the Forerunner '''lore and inspired them to make new setting and a brand new antagonist: '''The Didact. In total, 350 people helped to develop Halo 4 and make it the game that it is today. Including 343 Studios and many other external studios. Gameplay Halo 4 is an FPS (First Person Shooter) game in which players predominantly experience gameplay from a first-person perspective although the game perspective switches to third-person when using certain weapons, abilities and vehicles. The player's head-up display (HUD) shows real-time information on the player character's armor system, such as shieldstatus, information on current weapons and abilities, and waypoints for goals and objectives. The HUD also has a motion tracker that detects allies, enemies, and vehicles within a certain radius of the player. The game sees the return of the alien species who were formerly members of The Covenant as foes, and introduces a new type of enemy called The Prometheans, which are Forerunner A.I constructs. There are three types of Prometheans: Knights serve as leaders of the group and are considered the deadliest of The Promethean forces; Crawlers are a weaker class that often attack in packs; and Watchers offer support and have the ability to shield or revive Promethean allies. Modes Halo 4 takes place in a futuristic science-fiction setting in the year 2557, four years after the events of Halo 3. Following a war with the parasitic Flood, the humans came into conflict with The Forerunners, a powerful race that upheld a policy of benevolent shepherding of other races known as the Mantle of Responsibility. Humanity's attempt at destroying all Flood '''infestations was misinterpreted as a fight for conquest. After centuries of war, '''The Forerunners defeated the humans, ancestors of the contemporary human race, and stripped them of their technology and empire. The Forerunners soon fought the Flood themselves; after exhausting every other strategic option available to them, The Forerunners activated weapons of mass destruction known as the Halo Array. The Array's firing killed all sentient life in the galaxy to deprive the Flood of their food. Life that The Forerunners later re-seeded around the galaxy.343 Industries (November 6, 2012). Halo 4. Xbox 360. Microsoft Studios. Level/area: Dawn. Master Chief: "How long was I out?" / Cortana: "Four years, seven months, ten days." ... / Cortana: "Uh − I'm sorry, did I miss orbiting a Forerunner planet at some point?" Wikipedia. (2018). Halo 4. 2018, de Wikipedia Sitio web: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halo_